


The Gold Motel: First Impressions

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: The Gold Motel [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M, Mental Health Issues, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle reads the letters from the men she loves and cherishes every word. Dr. Merlin suggests an exercise that he thinks will help Norman and Robert better communicate. The Gold men have their first visit with Neal and his family at the mental hospital. Emotions rise for both men at the sight of Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Motel: First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot harder to write than I had originally started out for it to be, but I got it finished and I think I’m happy with it.... On second thought, I am happy with it. Proud actually. I've gone through some shitty challenges just to get this thing written and posted. I’m surprised I haven't just laid down and given up yet. I almost did. I was on the floor crying. The Tumblr drafts breaking on me was about to be the last fucking straw. But here I am. I still made it. Whatever’s been cursing me this month didn’t fucking win! FUCK YOU! Anyways.... This chapter has lots of emotions and it’s moving the story along for secrets to be revealed. I hope those who read it enjoys. Sorry, I was only able to update one fic this month, but this one came out lengthy. So I hope it can make up for no other updates. Please let me know what you think. Happy Reading!

 

> _To, Belle, my caring girlfriend._
> 
> _I can't believe I just wrote those words. No. I can't believe you wrote that word to me first. Boyfriend. Is it true? Do you honestly think of me as this title? Because I never thought this day would be here so soon. I never thought this day would be today. I really hope you meant what you wrote because it made my heart hammer in my chest. It makes me feel as though I have a place in this world. It makes me feel like I have a purpose other than only being Norman’s father. I love my son, you know that I do, but the way you've made me feel surpasses even that. Thank you for this new sensation, Belle._
> 
> _Aside from the near heart attack from reading your exquisite letter, I am feeling physically well. Life here in the hospital isn't ideal, but I now know that this is what's best. I want to apologize to you for my behavior last week. I've said my peace about it to Norman, but I haven't with you. I really didn't mean for you to miss the visiting day. I know it was a great inconvenience to you, and that I may have caused you to worry about your husband even more than you already do. I want you to know, that I am astonishingly sorry. I'd never again do anything that would jeopardize what we’re trying to build. I do want a life with you, Belle. A life with you, Nugget, Neal and Norman. I know it won't ever be perfect, but that doesn't mean that we can't be happy._
> 
> _I was elated to read the part of your letter about forgiveness. Things between us have not been on the best of terms and I know I've done some disgusting things to you. When I read that you won't forget some of the things I've done, I completely understood that. I don't want you to forget how I was, what I was. Though I am trying to make changes for the better, that man is still inside me. That ugly monster is still within me and I can feel him as I write to you now._
> 
> _But you've tamed him, Belle._
> 
> _You helped me control this ugliness and have taken me on a path of redemption. I just hope that Norman and I can be the men you deserve._
> 
> _I love you so much, Belle, and there's a lot more that I want to say to you. But this paper is so small and this letter has to fit inside the box Norman restored for you. So I'm going to keep this short and save some things for my next letter, or our visit on Friday._
> 
> _I still await the day to hear you say you love me back. I'm not impatient and I want you to take all the time you need before you say it. I want you to mean it without any regret or guilt weighing you down. I await to freely celebrate that moment with whatever act you desire._
> 
> _I'm getting down to the end of this paper, as you can see, so this is my farewell._
> 
> _\- Robert Gold_

 

After everything she's just read, the handwriting is what Belle can not get past. The sharp and straight cursive is not what she expected while waiting for a letter from Robert. It's a bit sloppy, but she can read every heartfelt word. She's more used to Norman's curvy and loopy neat lettering and had expected to see the same in Robert’s note. But such a different style of handwriting only goes to show that they really are two men in one body.

Belle sits in the bedroom on the edge of her and Norman’s queen-sized bed. She stares at the note her boyfriend wrote and re-reads certain aspects that made her heart jump. She’s relieved that he isn't upset with her about not forgetting everything he's done. She can move past it and forgive him, but she will never forget the things that he is capable of. She has to keep it in the back of her mind so that she can help bring him back onto the right path if he ever strays away.

Her heart flutters every time he says that he loves her. She can feel herself saying it back to him soon.

Belle kisses the letter and gently places it back into the envelope. She then opens the note from her husband, Norman.

 

> _To my incredible wife, whom I do not deserve._
> 
> _I'm so sorry, Belle. Every day that I'm here, only makes me think that this is all my fault. Your life shouldn't be this way. And I often imagine how it would be had you not stayed with me. You cared so much about what would happen to me when we first met. You didn't even know me and yet you cared. Your heart is so strong and pure, but mine is not. It's weak and damaged and it has changed parts of you. I want you to see that. I want you to know that some of the things you’ve done you wouldn’t have done if not for me. We are not perfect and we will never be. But that doesn't mean that things can not work out in a way where we can all be happy._
> 
> _I know I've never told you before, but I wish you would have told me. You should have told me about the woman who tried to take Bae. I would have understood, Belle. I would have. I could have comforted you. You didn't have to be alone that whole time. I would have taken care of you while you tried to make sense of what you’ve done. You derserved that, Belle, but you never gave me a chance. I don't know how we got to this point where we couldn't tell each other anything, but it happened. I hate that it did, but it happened. I never want to journey that far from you again._
> 
> _Anyway, my dear. At the risk of me turning this into something you didn't expect, I'm going to change the subject._
> 
> _I miss you and Bae._
> 
> _I loved the part of your letter when you listed all the things you missed about me. I played that in my mind. Over and over again. I touched myself to your beautiful words, but then that only made me feel more lonely._
> 
> _I'm doing it again, making this letter sound pathetic. It's this place doing this to me and I'm not happy here. But we need to be here, Papa and I, we need the help. And being happy here doesn't matter as long as we get the help we need._
> 
> _I do have a distraction, though. As you saw by opening the mailbox today, we sent our letters in a little wood box. Papa made arrangements for me to do a bit of crafting everyday. He went to his first therapy session and came out of it with something to help me._
> 
> _He's still helping me, Belle. Even after all the resentment I have towards him, Papa still looks after me. I need to find a way to forgive him and be content with what you and he have together. It's the only way for us all to be on solid ground. I do see that that is the way. I need you to know that I do see it. I just don't know how to get there, but I’m trying. Thank you for not forcing me into anything and letting me take my time._
> 
> _Papa let me have the larger piece of paper. He stole it from the nurse’s desk. I told him to just ask for it, but he didn't. Now I'm afraid his efforts will be for nothing since I won't be using it all. I want to talk to you in person and see your stunning face when I say that I love you. So I'm going to end this letter now, Belle. I absolutely can't wait to see everyone on Friday. I'm going to meet my grandson for the first time, so I'm ecstatic._
> 
> _I miss you and I'll see you soon._
> 
> _\- Your devoted husband, Norman Gold_

As she takes in deep ruffled breaths,  Belle gazes upon the letter with her left hand over her rapidly beating heart. There's so much hope in Norman’s words, even behind his statements of loneliness. She can psychically feel the hope that he has for their family through his letter. He believes that they all have a future together. He just needs a little help to get to a place where he can accept her and Robert's relationship. She's open and willing to give him all the time he needs.

A single tear falls from Belle’s cheek and lands on the letter. Norman and Robert both deeply care for her with all their heart. She's never felt so much love from black ink and paper.

She kisses Norman’s letter and folds it up before her tears turn it into an illegible mess. She carefully places both letters back into the carved wood box and rests it on the nightstand by the bed. She wants to keep them close to her when she sleeps.

Belle exits the bedroom to rejoin Neal and his family in the kitchen for breakfast tacos. Her heart beams with the love she has for the men in her life. She greatly anticipates seeing their handsome faces, later on, today.

##  **\-----**

As Norman Gold sits on the black leather couch in Dr. Merlin’s office, he engages in his last morning therapy session of the week.

“You've spoken of how you see your Papa,” the doctor says, sitting in an oak wood chair across from Norman. “And how, when he's awake, you can physically see him next to you, like the way I'm sitting in front of you now.”

“Yes,” Norman answers timidly. “I have m-m-mentioned that.”

“How-” he shifts in the chair, straightening his back - “does he appear to you?”

Norman gapes at the doctor with a puzzled expression. “What d-d-do you mean?”

“I mean, what does he look like to you?”

“Oh… Umm…” Norman hesitates to answer. No one's ever asked him what he saw when they spoke to each other. He can't even remember Belle ever asking him, she might have, but he isn’t sure. “He looks like me, b-b-but older.”

“Older?”, Merlin questions, tipping his head to the left.

“Yes. M-m-maybe, five or ten years older th-th-than I am now.”

“Has it always been this way?”

“Yes.” He quickly nods.

“So when you were fifteen, Robert looked to be a twenty-five-year-old man to you. Then when you were twenty-five he looked thirty-five. And this always moved on as such?”

“Yes, doctor,” he says perplexed by the doctor's interest.

“I can see that you're a little confused to why I'm asking you this.” Merlin rests his notebook on the coffee table between them. “But what I'm trying to get at is that you two have never seen each other as the same. I think it's time for that to change. I think you should meet Robert and see him the way everyone else does.”

“What?” His dark brown eyes widen in disbelief. “H-h-how?” Sits up at the edge of the couch.

“I have a little exercise that could help you and Robert to better communicate with each other. There are some things you miss when you talk to each other the way you always have. Facial expressions can say a lot on their own,” Merlin explains so that he better understands. “You've never seen the real sympathy on Roberts’s face when he apologizes to you. Or seen the joy on it whenever he's proud of you. I think you're owed that, Norman. I think it's finally time for you to really see your Papa.”

Norman sits back on the couch, gazing at the doctor with his head slightly bent to the right. “I know what you're g-g-getting at, but I d-d-don't know if he would be up for it.”

“I understand and I won't be able to ask him until our next session on Monday. But I can get your consent and your feelings about it now.” Merlin folds his hands in his lap. “So, how do you feel about leaving Robert video messages?”

Norman blinks. He doesn't know why they've never thought of this way of communicating. He does understand the power of facial expressions. He’s been able to read Belle’s emotions by her face for years. “I th-th-think it's an amazing idea,” he answers honestly. “Not only for the reasons you m-m-mentioned. But I think it would make talking about difficult subjects a little easier. Th-th-things now often boil over into an ar-argument and we never really say what's on our minds.”

“I'm happy you liked the idea, Norman.” His face lights with an understanding grin. “I want to stress that I'm not trying to take away the intimate way you already communicate with each other. I just think that this new medium of video messages can help you to better understand each other in a way you’ve never had a chance to.”

“Oh… I can see that. Th-th-thank you, doctor.”

“You don't have to thank me. I'm only doing my job and that's making sure that you and Robert can have some sort of normal life with each other. Proper communication is the key to that.”

Norman gazes out of the large office window, watching a flock of white birds as they fly by in the cloudless sky. He ponders on this possible new chapter in his and Robert’s relationship. He can see all the good such a communication system between them can do. “H-h-how would this exercise work-” he turns back to the doctor- “if Papa agreed to it?”

“Well, you, or he, will record a message for the other on a tablet I have on my desk. I will make an account on the device which each of you will share. It will be code locked with a password that only you two know.”

“B-b-but why lock you out of it?” Norman asks, cutting off Merlin in his explanation. “Aren't you g-g-going to see what we say anyway, like d-d-during recording?”

“No.” The doctor slowly shakes his head. “I will not be in the office while you record. These messages are only for you two to view. I will not see them without your consent.”

Norman dissolves in a soft laughter, lowering his head. “Papa w-w-would love to hear that,” he mumbled. “He still d-d-doesn't trust you."

“I know-” Merlin chuckles with a smile- “but we’re building on that. I’m also using this as a trust exercise between Robert and I. Which is one of the reasons why I won't see the videos without consent. I'm hoping someday he will show me one on his own.”   

“Well-” Norman snickers to himself again- “all l can d-d-do is wish you luck.” He knows his Papa can be a tough nut to crack.

“Thank you, I have a feeling I’m going to need it.”

Both men smile, silently agreeing with each other.

“Anyways,” Norman gets back to the subject at hand. “When will we review th-th-these messages?”, he inquires, seeking to learn more about the way the exercise will work. “You know, s-s-since we won't have ac-access to the tablet all the time?”

“You can view and record your messages before or after our sessions together. Let me know which you prefer.” Merlin crosses his left leg over the right. “I want you to know that you can always talk about the messages with me,” says wholeheartedly, thoughtful of every word he speaks. “Just because I haven't seen the videos, doesn't mean that I can’t help with whatever issues you discuss within them.”

“Yes, I understand, d-d-doctor.”

“Good.” Merlin picks up his notebook from the coffee table and scribbles down a single sentence. “I really hope that Robert says yes.” He peeks up at his patient. “This can be a huge breakthrough in your treatment and in your recovery.”

##  **\-----**

Two hours after Norman’s session with Dr. Merlin, he sits in the patient's recreation room, starting at the TV where Jefferson Hatter’s favorite daytime soap is on the screen. Norman waits patiently to hear the nurse call his name for the scheduled visit with his family.

“I know you don't like this,” Jefferson sighs, resting his head on his roommate's shoulder. “But I can't help myself.”

Norman slowly cuts his eyes at him, unsure if he should shoo him away.

“Even after being threatened,” he goes on to say, desperate for Norman to hear his story. “I can't stop myself from telling you what's going on in the show. It's like a tick I can't be rid of.”

“It's o-okay, Jefferson.” Norman slightly moves to the lift, politely removing Jefferson's head from his shoulder. “Papa told me about your con-conversation in the cafeteria. No, I d-d-don't like it when someone talks over something I'm watching, b-b-but I'm not watching this. I actually hate th-th-this show and I d-d-don't care if anything is spoiled.”

“Oh! Thank everything pure in this world!”, Jefferson screeched, pulling his legs up onto the couch and turns his entire body to face Norman. “And one of those things is you, Norman Gold.” He boops his pointer finger quickly upon the tip of Norman's nose. “Okay… So here's the rundown.”  

Jefferson explains how the main characters in the soap were able to successfully bring back the serial killer from the Underworld. And also how Queenie's soulmate was murdered by her sister’s, Selena, true love for no good apparent reason other than killing the dope for the sake of someone dying. He also explains how he was disgusted when the blond female hero and the serial killer sucked face on poor Robin Wood's grave. Everything was in such bad taste that Jefferson wrote a strong, but respectful, letter to the writers.

As Jefferson continues his horrible synopsis of this daytime soap, Norman hears his name called over all the clamoring in the room.

“Norman-Robert Gold,” the nurse standing behind the couch calls out.

Dr. Merlin informed the staff to treat his patients as the two individuals they rightfully are. So if they were ever unsure of whom they were speaking to, the staff addresses the Golds by both of their names.

“I'm here,” Norman directly answers, standing up from the couch. "And I'm, Norman, b-b-by the way," he informs the nurse.

She responds with a smile, acknowledging who he is. “If you would follow me.” The nurse tucks the clipboard under her left armpit. “I'll take you to the private visiting room.”

"Private room?", Norman questions, unaware that there were private rooms in the facility.

"Yes, sir. Your wife requested one."

“That was th-th-thoughtful of her,” Norman says, following the nurse out of the rec room.

On the way to the private visitor's quarters, Mel stands in the hall, alone. She leans against the wall, glaring daggers directly in Norman's direction. She knows it isn’t Robert being escorted by the nurse because she doesn't see the fire burning in his eyes. So Mel decides to use this opportunity to gain the attention of the one she pines.

Mel gallivants down the hall, opposite of Norman's direction, and shoulder checks him as hard as she physically could. “I’m so sorry,” she says heartless and cold. “I hope you’re alright.” Doesn’t mean a word she speaks.

Norman glowered at her as the hatred in his eyes slowly ignite. This woman has been nothing but a thorn in his and Robert’s side. She’s like an itch that keeps returning to unreachable parts of the body. “You’ve been warned to stay away from me,” Norman snarls clearly without a stammer, lowering his brow at the vexatious being.

“Yeah, I know, but clearly this encounter was nothing more than an innocent accident.” She winks at him, shrugs, and flashes a sly smirk.

Norman stares at Mel, holding his tongue from telling her where she could properly fuck off. He has better places to be than fooling around and starting an altercation with her.

“Be a good boy and tell your Pop-" she pats him on the head- "I miss the fun we had,” she says and proceeds down the hall.

Norman’s upper lip twitches as he gapes at Mel nearly bouncing with delight through the narrow hallway. The anger within him slowly subsides as he brings himself back to the reality of the visit with his wife. Norman turns back to the nurse and she’s still walking ahead. She never noticed the commotion happening behind her.

At the end of the hall, the nurse finally stops in front of a closed door. “You and your family will meet in here.” She circles around to face Norman but finds him a few paces behind catching up to her.

“I heard you,” he comments, pausing at the door next to the nurse.

“They’re not inside yet, but you can wait for them.” She unlocked the door. “You each have an hour,” says as the wood door swings open.

“What?” He stares at the nurse in incredulity, unable to fathom what she said.

“You and Robert each have an hour with your family,” she clarifies. “No more splitting time.”

“Who-who arranged this?”

“Dr. Merlin did. He said no one else has to share their time and it wasn’t right that you had to.”

“I d-d-don't mind sharing the time with Papa. I d-d-don't want anyone else to think that we’re b-b-being treated differently.”

“People are going to think that regardless, especially in this place." She clutches the clipboard against her chest. "You take your hour with your family, and when that time is up, allow the other part of you have his turn. It's already been arranged and I don't think the doctor will change it,” she states, smiling kindly.

“Th-th-thank you, Nurse Astrid,” he replies with sincerity.

“You're welcome.” She places her hand on his back, showing how she cares with this compassionate gesture. An act that can be lacking in this mental health facility. “You go have a seat inside. Your family will be in shortly.”  

Norman Gold steps inside the spacious square room adorned with pristine white walls and decorated with homey furniture. The air in the room is thick with the scent of fresh potpourris. He only wishes his own bedroom smelled so pure. This place is the second most calming area he’s been in at the entire hospital. He wants every visit with his family to be in a room like this. Norman takes a seat at the floral upholstered couch and waits to see his wife’s breathtaking face.

##  **\-----**

The white painted wood door abruptly creaks open.

“Sweetie?”

The most beautiful voice fills the room.

Norman turns to the door and his immense coffee-colored eyes fall upon his gorgeous wife. He instantly stands to his feet and greets her lovingly at the door. “Oh, Belle,” Norman sighs, wrapping his arms around her petite body, burying his face into the crook of her warm neck. He wonders where everyone else could be, but can't bring himself to ask about the others. He's completely astonished by the sight of his wife. Norman knows that she's a remarkable mother, who always puts their child first. So he has no worries about the well-being of his only daughter in this moment. He knows that she’s somewhere safe with her brother. “Oh, Belle,” murmurs on her flesh, deeply breathing in the humble scent of her sensibly priced perfume.

“I missed you so much, Norman,” Belle says choked with emotion, wiping the tears of joy from her eyes.

“I know, d-d-dearie.” He kisses the side of her neck. “I know.” Holds her tighter, never wanting to leave the warmth of her arms again. Norman rests his hand on the back of her head, smoothing his fingers through her long wavy threads.

“How have you been, sweetie?” Her hands slide down the length of his back, tucking them away in the back pockets of his black slacks.

“I’ve been o-okay.” Curls her hair around his fingers as he speaks. “Therapy has b-b-been going well. I really like Dr. Merlin. He goes out of his way for us and c-c-comes up with amazing ideas to help us.”

“Amazing ideas, huh? Like what?” She lightly squeezes his soft round end. Oh, how she’s missed the way he fills her palms.

Norman clutches his cheeks to her touch and his face flashes a rosy pink blush. He lifts his head from her shoulders, looking into her simmering eyes, admiring the light reflecting in them. He finds himself getting lost in her deep ocean blues a few short moments before words finally return to his lips. “I d-d-don't know if we’ll be doing it. The d-d-doctor has to get Papa’s consent to b-b-before we can start. If we do, do it, I’ll t-t-tell you all about it. But what I will say n-n-now is that I’m excited.”

“Aww,” she sighs, treating her husband to a radiant gaze of endearment. “You are?”

“Yes, my love.”

“That’s very good, sweetie. I’m so happy you're excited about something involving your treatment.”

“I really am,” Norman replies. After drifting so far apart, Norman is hoping that the video messages can be an impacting experience to help him and Robert find a better understanding.

“Mmm... Norman...,” she suddenly purrs after a comfortable moment of silence between them. “Kiss me, sweetie.” She removes her hands from his pockets. Belle can no longer keep the desire for his soft lips at bay.

“Yes, my love.” He dampens his lips and promptly presses them against hers. From the instant she stepped into the room, he’s had a yearning for her taste as well.

“Mmm…”, she hums, gripping the collar of  his black button-down shirt, pulling his body closer to close any gaps between them.

Norman slips his tongue between her lips, igniting more passion in their long-awaited kiss. He knows he shouldn’t take things to another level, but he can't help but back his wife up against the wall. Slamming the door shut.

“Ah,” she moans hushed when her back makes a thud in the connection, and drops the baby bag to the floor. Belle also can’t help but move things a little further by wrapping her left leg around his waist.

“Belle?”, he breathes upon her moist nude painted lips.

“Yes, husband,”she answers in a lustful voice that takes her a little by surprise.

“What are we d-d-doing?”

“I don’t know.” She reconnects their lips, disheveling his perfectly styled hair with both hands.

“I crave for you every night,” he hums between kisses, free of his stutter, cupping and massaging her right breast over the blouse. “I don’t know what to do with myself when I desire for you.” His other hand gropes the thigh around his waist. “The urge is even greater now because you're here, and I know I can’t have you.”

“You can have a tiny taste.” She slightly lifts her skirt.

He arches a brow with a half grin on his face and kisses her again. “Have you always been this naughty?”, his Scottish brogue thickens when he asks.

She snickers as she nips at his pouty bottom lip, guiding his hand further up her skirt.

“Just a little taste, you s-say?”

“Mmhmm.” She nods and places his hand over her damp panties, leaning in close to his ear. “I thought about you the whole ride here,” she whispers. “I’m wet.”

Her sensual words send shivers down his spine and he pushes her back against the wall. “I can f-f-feel that, Belle.” His nails scrape gently over her panties.

“Just dip your finger inside me and that should be enough.”

“It w-w-won't be enough, It’ll just leave me wanting m-m-more.”

She nibbles on her bottom lip, leering at him with passion in her azure eyes, and quickly kisses the tip of his nose. “It will give you something to think about when you rub one out tonight. Maybe you won't feel so lonely when you finish.”

“You have g-g-gotten naughty.” He gives her a peck on the nose in return. "D-d-do you touch yourself when you th-th-think about me too?”

“Of course, I do.” She slides her left hand through his silky silvery hair.

“I’d love to w-w-watch you touch yourself.”

“When you get home that could be the first thing we’ll do together. You can watch me in the bathroom like the last time.”

“No.” He leans in close so that their lips barely touch. “I want to watch you in the kitchen.” His moist breath exhales upon her, all stammer lost, voice oozing sex. “Will you touch yourself in the kitchen while I watch from the door?”

“Yes,” she sighs out thickly.

“Good.” Gently rub his palm over her sexual center and tightly closes his eyes, fighting off the urge of getting hard. Once he has more control of himself, he finally agrees to the offer to touch her. “Alright, how c-could I say no to such a d-delicious offer?”

With the foot she still has planted on the floor, she elevates her body on the tip of her toes. Her actions are almost like a trained ballerina. Belle's aching pussy slides a little further up his waist, teasing him with a slight roll of the hip. “I knew you couldn’t resist,” she says huskily.

Norman slides his hand into her purple panties, dips his finger between her moist warm lips, and quickly flicked it over her aroused clit.

“Mmm…” Her body quivers. “Now I’m gonna f-f-feel you there all day.” She tried to fight off the stutter but was unsuccessful.

“Good.” He smells his glistening finger, eyes rolled back in the bliss of her scent, then licks off the nectar. “Thank you, Belle.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie.”

Norman lowers Belle's leg from around his waist and helps his wife straighten her skirt. This visit started out a lot more arousing than he anticipated, well he didn't expect to get aroused at all. It took everything he had to not gain an erection.

“Where is everyone?", he finally asks what's been on the back of his mind. "I have a f-f-feeling that you expected something like this to h-happen.”

“I did expect something.” She kisses his cheek, can’t keep her lips off of his body, wishing she could explore every inch of him. “Everyone is waiting in the lobby at the hospital's entrance. I asked them to give us a few moments alone and they understood.”

“So m-m-my grandson is out there right now?”

“Yes, honey.”

“Not that I’m un-ungrateful-" grazes his thumb across her smooth bottom lip- "or d-d-don’t enjoy the taste and scent of your pussy. I can’t really smell like it when m-m-meeting my grandson for the first time.”

“I told you I expected this.” A mischievous grin stretches across her face as she gently pushes him away. She steps from the wall and picks up the baby bag from the floor, swinging it around her shoulder. “I have something for you to wash your hands.” She opens the bag and pulls out a package of hand sanitizing wipes. “Freshen your breath-” flashes a box of mints- “and I grabbed the last bit of your cologne.”

He chortled at her well-organized response. “You th-th-thought of everything, my dear.” Takes her free hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Of course, I did,” she quickly replies. “I didn't know what I would do when I laid my eyes on you but knew I wanted you to touch me in some way. So I wanted to make sure my husband didn’t smell of sex while making the first impression on his grandson.”

“I love you, Belle,” he says with a luminous smile.

“Aww," she sighs, tilting her head to the right, nearly swooning from his beauty. “I love you too.” Packs everything back into the baby bag. “Come on, sweetie. I bet there's a bathroom behind that door. Let's get us both cleaned up.” She leads them to the door on the left side of the room. “I'm so happy that you shaved, by the way. I missed your handsome smooth face.” Opens the door and is relieved to find a bathroom behind it.

Norman smirks, shuffling into the bathroom behind his wife. "Papa shaved,” he snorts.

“I don’t care who did it, I’m glad that itchy thing is gone.”

“You n-n-never complained about it b-b-being itchy between your legs a few months into your pregnancy.”

“That doesn't count!” She swings the door shut in a playful manner.

##  **\-----**

Almost ten minutes after Belle stepped into the visiting room, Norman anxiously waits on the couch to meet his family. Belle has gone out into the lobby, after they both freshened up in the bathroom, to gather everyone for the visit. Norman stands from the couch, tucking in his shirt and wiping off any lint from his clothes. However, his attire is actually flawless and his nerves won't allow him to sit still. He fidgets with his hands, pacing back and forth, thinking of the new members of his family. He wants them to have this chance to get to know him and to have a better understanding of who he is. He only hopes that he doesn't scare them away.  

As Norman checks his breath to make sure the mint is doing its job, the door cracks open once again.

Belle re-enters the room, carrying Baelee Gold in her arms, wrapped in Norman’s black and white checkered shirt.

Norman freezes and his heart skips a beat when he faces his daughter. His eyes mist with tears the instant he notices Baelee wearing the beautiful flower yellow dress he adores. He knows his wife put the poofy dress on the baby girl just for him. It warms his heart every time he sees her in it.

Movement promptly returns to Norman and he rushes to the door, tenderly taking the child from her mother’s loving arms. “Bae,” his voice cracked with emotion, holding her securely against his chest. He buries his face in her springy auburn curls, feeling as though they're the only two people in the world. “Oh, Bae, you're my heart.” Kisses the crown of her head, again and again. Trying to make up for all the kisses they’ve missed from their time apart. “B-b-but you already know that, sweet pea.”

Baelee latches on to her daddy. She hasn't forgotten the sound of his voice or the way it feels to be snug in his arms. She pushes herself away from his chest and grabs onto the locks of hair framing his face. She needs to know if she can still make him squeal. “Da-da,” she coos as she takes one powerful tug.

“Ouch, Bae!”, he shrieked.

Baelee laughs and tangles both hands in his hair, flailing her arms in her father’s face.

Norman closes his eyes tightly and tries to dodge her swinging hands, but he’s hit with every enthusiastic baby punch. She’s gotten a lot faster than the last time he saw her. “I’ve m-m-missed this so much, Bae,” he huffs, shaking his head to avoid another connection with her tiny fist. Norman manages to cradle the child in his arms and tickles her plump little tummy.

The baby roars in an uncontrolled laughter, as her cherub-like cheeks blush cherry red with joy. The buzz of giggles that now fills the room is the unmistakable sign of a father's love for his daughter. Baelee lets Norman know that she's had enough by sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck. She rests her head on his shoulders, sighing in relief. She doesn’t know why her father has been out of her life and remembered how much she missed him the moment she saw him.

As Norman dissolves in her arms once again, taking in the fresh aroma from her bubblegum bubble bath, he finally notices the others in the room.

“That was the purest thing I’ve seen all week,” Emma Swan comments, taking the hand of her beloved boyfriend. “It reminded me of these two dorks, a long time ago.” Her eyes smile up at Neal.

Neal gives Emma a loving smile of his own, then lets go of her hand to greet one of his fathers. “How have you been, Norman?” He extends his hand.

Norman takes his hand and pulls his son into him, wrapping his free arm around his shoulder, hugging Neal just as tightly as he hugged his daughter. “My son,” Norman whispers. “It’s so g-g-good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too.” He embraces his father's hug, wrapping his arms around him as well.

“I’ve been fine-” he slowly pulls out of the loving hold they have on each other- “con-considering the circumstances.”

“That’s good, I think.”

Norman nods and answers honestly, “It is.” He can feel the positive changes staying in the hospital has already done for him.

Neal looks to Henry and takes his hand, bring him closer to meet his grandfather. “I want to introduce you to my family…. First, this amazing woman at my side is my girlfriend, Emma.”

Norman wipes the sweat from his palm onto the right leg of his black slacks and gives Emma’s hand an anxious shake.

“It’s really nice to finally meet you,” she says, flashing a friendly grin.

Norman hopes that his stutter is something that doesn't put them off. He gets self-conscious about it, every now and then when meeting new people. “It’s a p-p-pleasure to meet you too, Miss Swan,” he replies, ending their firm handshake by letting go first.

“And this young man-” Neal ruffles the curls on his son’s head-” is your grandson, Henry.”

“Belle, c-c-could you please take the baby?”, Norman asks. He wants to focus all his attention on the ten-year-old boy. He can't really do that while holding his favorite daughter.

“Of course, honey.” She takes the child from her husband's arms and steps back to continue observing the reunion.

The boy with the dark brown hair, mirroring the shade of how his own use to be, has already brought so much joy to Norman’s heart. There was a time in his life when he never thought he’d be a father, and now he has two children plus a grandchild of his own. Norman’s life has taken many, many, different turns. Some of them for good and others exceedingly petrify. But none of the turns taken have been as emotionally powerful as the growth of his family. He never imagined so many people would ever come to care about him.

“Hello, Henry,” Norman mutters softly, shy smile expressed on his face.

“Hello, grandpa.” Henry extends his hand to shake his.

Norman shakes the child's hand as his heart flutters to that incredible word, grandpa. The reply to his greeting is now caught in his throat.

“I want to thank you,” Henry adds since his grandfather appears to be speechless at the moment.

“Th-th-thank me?”, he manages to stammer, taken aback by Henry’s gratitude towards him already. “F-f-for what?”

“For looking after my father when he was taken against his will and making sure he got back home to us.”

“I think you’ve b-b-been misinformed, son.” He lowers to one knee and speaks eye to eye with the child. He doesn't want Henry to think that he’s done something that he hasn’t. “Th-th-that was not me who saved your father, or my wife and b-b-baby. It was my Papa.” He isn't quite sure of how much Henry knows of his mental state. So he plans to tread lightly with any inquiries he may have.

“But Papa is the other part of you, isn't he?”, the boy questions.

“Yes, s-s-something like that.”

“Well, I just wanted to make sure that I thanked both of you. Even though you say it wasn’t you, I still think you might have had some part in it. You’re a hero and I wanted to let you both know that.”

“B-b-but, Henry, I d-d-don't feel like a hero.” Norman only feels regret for not being there for his family during something so traumatizing.

“I don't think real heroes really feel like heroes. They just do what’s right without asking for anything back. So you're still one to me.”

“You really b-b-believe that?”

“Yes, grandpa.”

“A-aside from a letter Belle wrote to me, I th-th-think what you just said were the most b-b-beautiful words.” Norman peers up at Belle, as she watches their interaction, holding back the tears of happiness burning in her eyes. “Would you m-m-mind if I hug you?”, Norman asks. Though he still doesn't feel like anyone’s hero and would never take credit for the actions of his Papa, it's still an overwhelming feeling that Henry thinks of him this way.

“I’d like that.”

Norman instantly wraps his arms around Henry, as all the others in the room are in awe of the heart-melting sight.

“Thank you, Henry.” Norman’s grip around him slowly tightens. He closes his eyes, staring to feel a familiar pull deep within him, losing a bit of control over himself.

“Beautiful, boy,” Robert Gold’s voice hushly slips from Norman’s lips.

“P-p-papa!” Norman’s eyes widen and he releases the hold on Henry. He swiftly jumps to his feet, turning away from the other family members. “What are you d-d-doing here?” Norman asks with great concern.

Robert turns to Belle, looking directly at her, but the words that spill from his lips are not meant for her. “I’m sorry, son,” he genuinely apologizes to Norman. “I couldn't just sit back a watch anymore. I needed to meet him now.”

Norman turns back to the empty wall on the right side of the room. “Papa, we t-t-talked about how this would work. You were o-okay with me going first.”

“That was before I saw him, Norman." Robert paces to the couch, limping heavily on his right leg. "Before I heard him speak." Lowers his head, resting his hands on the back of the couch. "He reminds me so much of you and I couldn't wait to meet him.” Robert saw pure innocents in Henry's eyes. Innocents that Norman had been robbed of decades ago. “But I’ll go since I’m not supposed to be here yet. I really didn’t mean to ruin this for you. I just couldn't help it” He turns and gazes back at Henry with a sorrowful gleam in his eyes. “Look at him, Norman-" his bottom lip quivers- "it’s like I’m staring at you.”

“Norman? Robert?", Belle intervenes. She knows exactly why Robert is emotional right now and that he can't say everything he's feeling in this instant. There isn't much she can do to ease him from the pain, Robert has to find a way to express this to Norman himself, but Belle can do her best to help soothe them both. "Let’s go over here and talk for a moment.” Belle gently places her hand her their back. “I think Neal and his family might need a moment too.”

"Okay."

Belle is unsure of who answered her, but she knows they both agreed. She lifts the baby up on her shoulder and wraps her free arm around the men she loves waist.

Emma and Henry look on as Belle escorts Norman and Robert to the far corner of the room, whispering sweetly to calm them both. Henry and Emma have been informed of what to expect if Norman and Robert were to split in front of them. But to see it in person is a little more jarring than they imagined.  

“Was that it?" Emma grabs Henry's arm and pulls him close to her. "Was that both of them?”

“Yes,” Neal answers.

“That happened so fast. It was alarming and quite shocking to see.”  

“It usually happens quickly and most times suddenly," Neal says and tries to ease some concerns they may have. "But are you guys alright? I know it's hard to see someone like that and painful to know that he's someone in your family. No one has to be here if they don't want too. But those men over there are my fathers and I do feel like I need to be here for them."

“I do understand that Neal, and I am alright." She gazes down at Henry, planting her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, kid?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm okay."

"See, we're both fine," she assures her boyfriend. "The situation just didn't look the way you and Belle tried to describe, and it was a surprise. Seeing one person split into two is not something that happens every day. But I do realize that that happens every day for them," Emma speaks honestly from the heart. "No one wants to go and on one was scared. We're here for you Neal, and we know you need to be here them."  

"Thank you, guys," he says relieved that they really are as understanding as he hoped they would be. "You both know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, dad-" Henry chuckles with a smile- "we know."

"Good. I was just checking." Neal's lips curl up into a smile just for them.

"I couldn't really tell the difference between them," Emma quickly adds, cutting her eyes at the others on the far side of the visiting room.

Belle still talks to the emotional men and things between them seem to be reaching some sort of agreement.

"Only except that one of them lost his stutter,” Emma continues to say.

“The one without the stammer is Robert," Neal informs.

“Oh.... That was the one that looked so heartbroken when he saw Henry. Norman, he looked hopeful.”

"See, mom," Henry chimes in. "You could tell the difference."

Norman and Robert do come to an agreement, and they both want to stay. Norman originally didn't mind sharing his time with Robert and he still doesn’t. With the way Robert was desperate to meet Henry, Norman couldn’t possibly ask his Papa to go. Now since they will spend the remaining time of this visit together, Belle asked Norman if she could have a few moments alone with Robert towards the end of their time. Norman agreed to that as well. He had told his Papa that he would never try to stop him from seeing Belle. Though it still pains his heart to witness his wife care for another, Norman wants Belle to be happy. Even if that happiness isn’t coming from him.

The remaining visit is surprisingly enjoyable for the unorthodox family. Robert’s interactions with Henry was like stepping back in time. He showed Henry how he used to make shadow puppets for Norman with his hands. There were times when they both lived with Malcolm, where they would be without electricity for weeks. Robert would entertain Norman at night with the telling of classic fairy tales and stories he would invent. The shadow puppets he created under the light of a candle, always brought the story to life.

Belle had no idea that Robert knew so many tales and could act out full stories with his hands. She learns something new about him every day and falls even more in love with him. Learning this also answered a question she sometimes pondered; why Norman loved to be read to.

Norman shows Henry a skill of his own, by drawing a detailed picture of the house and motel by memory. Norman is quite gifted with art and crafting and has spent many hours perfecting it. He, Henry, and Baelee (who only scribbles in heavy black crayon) spent a bit of time drawing what's on their minds. Enjoying every moment together.

Belle has always known how well Norman drew and knows that he will pass on his gift to his daughter and grandson. Watching him engaging in an activity that he hasn't done in awhile causes her heart to dance. She delights in seeing her husband teaching the children and reminded of how precious and caring Norman is. She never thought it was possible to love a signal person so much, even if that one person is actually two. After witnessing everything Robert and Norman have done today, she can physically feel her love for them growing even more.

Emma's astounded by how well choreographed the physical actions between Robert and Norman are. The way they find a way to face each other when they speak to one another is a detail she was not previously informed of. She also didn’t think they would use so much body language between them. It seems to be their way of telling everyone who they are without having to introduce themselves. She can tell that this is what they've done all their lives. They have perfected a way of showing that they are two different people. Emma never imagined herself observing them so much and finds herself learning about them just by watching them.

Time seems to pass swiftly as the Friday visit reaches the end. Neal, Emma, and Henry say their goodbyes to Norman and Robert, expressing how much meeting them has been a pleasure. They have a better understanding of the Gold men and hope to see Norman and Robert outside of the hospital soon. The Swan\Cassidy family leave the visiting room with a positive first impression. They’ll be back sometime tomorrow for a second visit.

Before Baelee left resting peacefully in Neal's arms, Norman kissed his daughter on the cheek. He's relieved that she was sleep when they took their leave. He wouldn't have been able to stomach her crying after him. 

Norman was delighted in watching Baelee walk around the room in her yellow dress, playing with the black and white checkered shirt, and scribbling on the once flawless walls with a black crayon. Now that the wall is signed with Baelee Gold’s mark, Norman thinks the decor has had an improvement. Today’s visit almost felt like home and Norman looks forward to doing it again tomorrow.

Belle kisses her husband passionately on the lips, as he secretly glides the picture he drew into the pocket of her skirt. It will be a nice surprise whenever she puts her hands in them.

They keep their farewell short just as Norman had asked. He doesn't want to draw it out to a point where making their departure would only end in tears. They’ll see each other again tomorrow and they're content with their time apart being only hours instead of days.

Belle holds her husband's hand as they step to the bathroom door. Norman kisses her on the cheek one last time before descending inside. He doesn’t want to see Belle’s face as he slowly slips away to allow Robert to be the only driver. It would only make it so much harder for him to go.

Though the issues between Norman and Robert are far from resolved, today shows a glimmer of how life could be for them if they could only work together.

##  **\-----**

Belle waits on the floral upholstered couch with a little over ten minutes before the nurse comes to escort Robert back to the patient's quarters. She ponders on the time the family had together and how incredible it felt for everyone meet.  

The bathroom door swings open and Robert hobbles out to join his girlfriend on the couch. “Norman is upset.” He sits close to her, crossing his right leg over the left, resting his hand on her thigh.

She locks their hands together, adoring how casually he sat next to her. “He was happy when everyone was here-” brings his hand to her lips for a kiss- “and he said you could stay.”

“That's not what I mean, Belle. He was genuine when he said that I could stay before it was my time,” Robert says. “He's upset about this. About us being alone right now.”

“But he agreed to that too,” she replies. Belle had hoped when they made the arrangement no one was holding back on their feelings. It appears that Norman was not transparent.

“We both know he only agreed just for you, Belle.”

“Yeah, you're right about that.” She rests her head on his arm. “He just needs time, Robert. He’s really trying to understand everything. He just needs more time.”

“I know that, Belle.” He rests his head on hers. “I also know that you didn’t ask for this time with me to talk about Norman. I’m sorry.”

“Baby, I don’t mind talking about Norman with you. He's my husband and I love him. He’s your son and you love him too. And if you want to express your feeling towards him with me, I’m here to listen.”

Robert lifts his head from her and squints down upon her, tilting his head inquisitively to the right. She said something strange that he never thought he’d hear. He understood everything she meant in her comment, but the odd word is what caught his attention. “Did you just call me baby?”, he questions.

“Yes.” she answers nonchalantly.

“Why?”

She gazes up at him, treating him with a coy smile. “Because it's a word of endearment.” Rests her head back on his shoulder. “Did you not like it?”

“Well-” he chuckled deeply in his throat with a half smug grin on his features- “I didn't say that, Belle.” In all honestly, the word of endearment warmed his damaged heart.

“I knew you’d like it.” She delicately traces the lines on the palm of his hand, an action she's done many times with Norman. She has always adored the size and shape of their hands. “So, are you going to kiss me or do I have to do everything?”

“Well, I was going to kiss you.”

She lifts her head and gawks at him. “You _was_ going to kiss me?”, she says in a tone describing utter disbelief, dropping his hand on her lap. “And what changed your mind?”

He smirks, sliding his hand a little up her thigh and shifts in the couch to lean into her ear. “The place I want to kiss you, sweetheart, is not on your face,” he murmurs thickly in the shell of her ear. “If I kissed you there, the nurse would walk in and we lose all chances of ever having a private room again.”

She faces him, blushing, touching her brow to his. “And since when did you get so cautious?”

“Since I fell in love with you.”

She breaks away from him, dissolving into giggles. “I didn’t expect you to actually have an answer to that.”

“Well, it’s the truth.”

“Good. I’m glad it's the truth.” She takes hold of his face with both hands, pulling him back into her. “So are you going to kiss me? We won't lose the private room if we’re caught kissing on the lips.”

“Which lips?”

She giggles again with a toothy grin. “The ones on my face.”

“Oh… Right....” He moistens his lips, preparing them for a delicious kiss. “Those look luscious too.” Presses his lips to hers, catching her bottom lip sweetly between his own. He closes his eyes, tasting the reminisce of the orange she and Baelee shared as a snack.

“Mmm….”, she hums softly, parting her lips to invite his tongue.

He immediately takes her up on the offer, skillfully exploring her warm damp mouth. He gently breaks off the kiss when she opens her legs and slides his hand further up her thigh. “What are you doing Belle?”, he exhales upon her lips.

“I thought maybe you’d want a little taste. Something to think about later when you’re alone.”

“A little taste, you say?” He arches a brow.

“Mmhmm.” She nods, inching his hand closer to her panties. “We still have some time before the nurse comes in.”

“Though that sounds incredibly delectable-” he caresses her thigh as he slides his hand away from her heated center- “I'm going to have to pass on your exquisite offer, my love.”

“Alright, babe.” She kisses the tip of his nose. She can understand why he’d want to say no. “But do you mind if I ask why?”

“No. I don’t mind.” He straightens her ruffled shirt. “It's just that Norman may be able to do a lot with a sweet little offer like this. It may even be enough for him.”

“Believe me, Robert, it wasn't enough.” With the way Norman had her pinned to the wall, she could tell that he was doing all that he could to stop himself from ripping off her shirt.

“Oh, well, I’m not surprised….” With how much he know’s Norman misses Belle, Robert expects to be waking up with another splotchy mess in his pants very soon. “But, anyway,” he goes on with his explanation. “If I started to touch you there, I won't be able to quit and there are only two ways that I’d stop. Either by you cumming or you telling me to stop. And I have a feeling that if we started on this little journey, you won't be telling me to stop. And we’d find ourselves in a shit load of trouble.”

Belle snorts at his reply. She didn't know what reason he would’ve had, but she never saw that answer coming. “You guys are so complex and unique, different and the same in your own way. I just love it.” She nips at his lips. “Okay, no taste for you.”

“I’d really appreciate that, sweetheart. Unfortunately, I have to live here for now and I don't need any words going around about how I got caught finger fucking my girlfriend. Everyone here likes to talk and I’m trying not to attract any more attention to myself.”

“I can understand that.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She lays her head back on his shoulder and changes the subject. “I've been meaning to ask you about your therapy. How has it been going for you?”

“It's alright.” He shrugs the shoulder his girlfriend isn't occupying. “At least Dr. Merlin isn't an asshole,” he admits.

“I’m happy to hear your new doctor isn't an ass, but Dr. Hopper wasn't an asshole either.” She believes Hopper is an amazing therapist, who continues to help her with her issues. He’s always been a friendly ear to her and Norman.

“Yes, you're right about that, sweetheart, because Dr. Hopper wasn’t and asshole. He was a pompous prick,” he guffawed at his own reply.

“I don't think I’ll ever understand why you never liked him.”

“Give me a whole day and some scotch and I’ll tell you about it.”

She snickers to herself. His comment was a lot funnier than it was supposed to be. “I’ll have to hold you up to that someday.”

“I hope you do.”  

"But I'll do most of the drinking. You and Norman can handle it."

"That's alright with me."

"Good." She rests her hand on his chest, caressing him over the black button-down shirt. “Well, anyways, it's good to hear that therapy has been alright.”

“I think, with some time, things might get a little better than alright.”

“I think that too," she agrees and kisses his cheek, proud to see that he has a little hope in therapy too. It’s something she knows that would have never happened had they not come to the hospital.

Robert wraps his arm around Belle’s shoulder and they both fall back into the couch. They hold each other in silence and watch the time, from the clock hanging on the wall, tick by. “I love Henry already, Belle,” Robert confesses, breaking the silence between them.

“I know you do. I saw it in your eyes today.”

He kisses the crown of her head, preparing himself to confide in her again. “When he thanked me and called me his hero for getting us out of that situation with the Mandells-” his voice cracks slightly as he tries to forbear his emotion- “I didn’t feel like I deserved it.”

“Why? You did deserve it. You saved us all.”

“I wanted to kill them, Belle,” he divulged. “I told myself no matter how that situation would go, they were going to end up dead. And they did. And I was glad it ended by my hands. That's not the kind of things heroes what to do.” Sometimes he can still feel the warm blood splattering on his face when he thinks about how he beat Greg Mendell with a thick heavy branch. Robert thought Tamera Mendell had killed Neal when she shot him, which is why he felt so alive when he watched the light in Greg’s eyes die. “I was like them,” he continues to say. “I told them that. I told them I was just like them.”

She sits and turns her body in the couch to him. “Look at me, Robert,” she speaks stern.

He immediately faces her and looks her in the eye.

“None of that matters. That situation was fucked up and people were probably going to end up dead regardless. Thanks to you, it wasn’t us.” She rests her hand on his cheek, wishing he would cry more. Crying could help him move past painful situations. “What you thought doesn’t matter. What you told them doesn't matter because you are not like them. You’re better than them. You're a man that’s trying to change and you have a right to a second chance. The only thing that matters is that you wanted to save us, and you did. You’re that boy’s hero, whether you feel like it or not.”

“Oh, Belle.” He falls into her arms, resting his head on her chest. He still doesn't shed a tear, but his whole body still filled to the brim with emotion.

“You need to talk to Dr. Merlin about this.” She tenderly pats the back of his head. “The whole world already knows about what happened at the motel that day. So you can talk to the doctor about it. He can help you get some clarity. Let him help you, because I can’t. I was there too and I have some doubt about my own actions that I need to work through.”

“Okay, sweetheart,” he whimpers.

“Okay?”

“Yes. I’ll talk to him about it.”

“Thank you, Robert.” A tear falls to her cheek. She had no idea that Henry thinking of Robert and Norman as heroes would weigh so heavily on Robert’s shoulders or make Norman feel more guilty about not being there for the family. “I’ll have you know-” she tightens her hold on him- “that I wanted to kill them too.”

The room falls quiet as they hold each other in a compassionate embrace and time inches closer for them to make their departure.

Robert pulls out of his girlfriends loving arms and brushes the hair from her face. “We should probably start to end this, my love. The nurse will be here any minute.”

“Alright, baby,” she says softly.

He smiles and runs his thumb delicately across her bottom lip. “I’m loving the way you’re calling my baby.”

“Good.” She kisses his thumb, then holds his hand as she grabs the baby bag from the floor. “This was really nice Robert. I don’t think we've been able to just talk like this. Joking with each other and saying what's on our minds.”

“We've done it before, but not often. It’s all muddled in with all the memories of the more intense conversations we’ve had.”

“Yeah, I think you're right, but this was still very nice.”

“Yes, sweetheart, it was.” He stands with her hand still interlocked with his and helps her to her feet. When she's standing upright, he pulls her into him for his finale kiss. “I love you, Belle,” he speaks upon her soft lips.

She cups his cheek and he melds into her soft touch. “I know you do, and I care so much about you.”

He takes her hand from his cheek and lightly kisses her palm, then laces their fingers back together. Belle swings the baby bag over her shoulder as Robert leads the way to the door of the visiting room. They wait together for the nurse to come take him back.

“Oh!”, Belle suddenly yelps. “I almost forgot.” Rambles inside the baby bag. “I found this for Norman. Since you encouraged him into doing his hobby here,” she says, pulling out an antique musical jewelry box. “I found this for him. It’s been shattered, but Neal helped me find some of the pieces. I even bought a few replacement pieces and tools for him. I thought maybe he could fix it.”

Robert’s heart jumps up into his throat the instant he laid eyes on the box. His body stiffens as he stares at the broken ghost from the past, words stuck on his tongue.

“Robert?” She slowly waves her hand before his gawking eyes. “Baby? Are you alright?”

“W-w-where did you get that?”, he stutters.

“Norman?”

“No, Belle.” He shakes her head, combing his right hand through his shoulder length hair, collecting his thoughts and memories. “It’s still me, but, I need to know where you got that box?”

She squints at him perplexed, wondering why he would appear so spooked over an innocent music-box. “It was in the shed behind the house, all broken and beaten up. When I read Norman’s letter today and learned he was repairing things again, Neal and I went out to find him something to work on…. Why? What’s wrong the music-box?”

“Norman can’t have that,” he replies instantly.

“Why, Robert? It's just a broken old box. You know he loves thing like this.”

“The problem with that box, sweetheart-” he points at the fragmented box in her hand- “is that Norman had already repaired it.”

“What?” She dips her head to the left, mystified by the entire scenario. “I’m not understanding.”

“I had to put things together-” he tightly closes his eye, rubbing them with his right hand- “because I wasn't there.” He fixes his eyes back onto her, trying to think of the best way to say it. “But I think I know how that box played in with everything.”

“Robert, please,” she says frustrated. “Help me understand what you’re talking about.”

“Okay, Belle, okay.” He breathes in deeply and quickly tells the story before the nurse walks in. “Norman fixed that box. I think it was for that girl that brought him home from school. I’d never forget her name, Regina. She came back the next day looking for him. That box was the catalyst that caused Norman to black out and kill Malcolm.”

Belle gasps, eyes wide with shock. “Oh, shit, what happened?” She thought she knew everything about that night.

“I’m not sure, sweetheart because I wasn't there, but I think Malcolm saw him working on the box. He never wanted Norman to be happy. He must have broken it, probably just because it was something Norman cared about, and I think after that Norman killed him. I only found the box after he was dead. When I brought the shovel back to the shed, I saw it lying there. I never saw it before and I thought maybe it had something to do with what had happened. It’s like you said, Norman loves things like that box and it didn't take me long to figure out it was his….  Anyway, I stuffed it in a corner of the shed and buried it under some junk. I should have got rid of it, but I didn’t know what I was doing. I was heartbroken, Norman was devastated, and Malcolm was dead.”

“Oh, Robert.” She drops the box, the musical contraption inside chimes when it crashes to the floor, and she drapes her arms around her boyfriend. There was no way she could have known that the box was tied into their tragic past. When will the men she loves be free of the monster that destroyed their lives? She would never have brought the box into the hospital had she had an idea of its role.

“You can't give that music-box to Norman,” he mutters.

“I know… I know…”

“Not until after I tell him about what happened that night.”

“When are you going to tell him?” She looks him desperately in the eye.  She’s ready for everyone to be happy. Today was a flicker of what their happiness could be like and she’s ready for it to be a reality. “He needs to know. None of this will be over until he knows.”

“I don't know when I’m going to tell him, Belle. I don't know how to tell him. I was hoping Dr. Merlin can help me find a way, but I don't know how to ask him for help because I can't possibly tell that doctor everything,” he says hastily, voice stricken with panic.

“Okay, baby, calm down.” She massages his shoulders as she tries to think of a way he can get help from the doctor without confessing to murder.  “Maybe-” she cut her eyes away from him- “maybe tell him you have something you need to talk to Norman about?” She looks back at him, hoping that her idea might work. “But it's something you want to keep between you and Norman. And you need help finding a way to express it to him. I’m sure the doctor can think of someway to help you with only vague information. Someone doesn't need all the details to help another express their feelings to someone else. And since you don't think Dr. Merlin is an asshole, I know he won’t try to force it out of you.”

“Yeah, I think that might work,” he says more calmly. The massaging from her firm hands has done the trick of relaxing him. “Thank you, Belle.”

“You're welcome.” She kisses the right side of his neck, then gathers the music-box from the floor. “I'm getting rid of this thing as soon as I leave from here. I shouldn't have ever brought it.”

“No, wait.” He takes the musical jewelry box from her, grazing her hand over the dents and scratches, imagining how beautiful it must have looked when Norman repaired it. “Keep it.”

“Why?”

He slips it back into the baby bag for her. “I’m hoping after Norman knows the truth he could repair the music-box for himself. Maybe as a way to start forgiving himself. I don't think he’ll grieve for Malcolm, but he well grieve for himself and what he was pushed into doing. I was thinking maybe the box could be a reminder to him that he's not broken.”

“That's a beautiful concept, Robert.”

“Maybe it will become a reality.”

“I hope so.” She takes Robert’s hand and the instant they lace their fingers together, the nurse enters the room to end their visit.

Robert and Belle say their goodbyes, hugging each other for the final time. They’ll see each other again tomorrow, so they keep the farewell quick.

After another sweet kiss, they couldn't keep the one by the couch as their final kiss of the day, Belle, and Robert steps out of the visiting room together.

They part their separate ways down the hall, Robert limping a few paces behind the nurse, peeking back at different times for one last glimpse of the other.

##  **\-----**

Back in the patient's recreation area, Robert is met at the door by Jefferson holding his black and gold-handled cane.

“Norman asked me to get this from the room for when you came back.” Jefferson holds out the cane to him.

“Thanks,” he grumbles, snatching the cane from his hand.

“Not such a good visit, huh?”, he asks.

“No. It was the best visit so far,” Robert answers truthfully. He got to spend time with both of his sons, both of his grandchildren, and his girlfriend. Though he and Belle discussed some difficult issues, he was at his happiest in that room. He hates that it had to end. Now it all feels like none it ever happened.

“So why do you looks so moody?”

“That's none of your damn business,” he growls through his uneven teeth.

“Okay fine.” Jefferson throws his hands in the air as if to surrender. “I know how you are when you’re like this. So I’m going to stay far away until Norman shows up.” He rushes off, jumps over the back of the couch, and retakes his seat in front of the TV.

“Good. You do that,” Robert mumbled to himself.

Across the room, Mel sits at a game table with Ursula and Cruella. She can tell from afar that the man who just entered through the glass door is the one she's been waiting for all day. She stands so he has no choice but to see her and gains his attention since her attempt earlier was a lost cause. “Come join us for a game of chess, Robert,” she yells over Cruella's clamoring about her obsessions with fur and chiseled face men.

Robert gives her a grimace of disgust and flashes the V sign with his left hand, palm facing self, as an insult. “I know of a few places where you can stuff those chess pieces,” he says harsh, strutting through the room like he owns the entire facility He then takes a seat by the bookshelf in front of the bay window.

Mel scowls, sitting down hard in her chair, knocking all the chess pieces off the board. “I’m gonna make him fucking regret that.”

"No, you won't." Ursula resets the queens back on the board. "You liked that shit."


End file.
